My Dark Prince
by D.C. Thompson
Summary: Alternate Universe, Romance, Royal Fantasy. The young prince Byakuya must learn how to grow up at a young age and deal with his internal emotions all while preparing to be king of his very large kingdom and it's surrounding allies. As he grows and matures he falls in love with a woman his father has forbidden him to be with and the struggle of being Heir or being in love.
1. Preface

Preface

If you want to delve right into the story and don't care to hear why i've written or done what I have done feel free to skip ahead to chapter one. Below I am detailing what spawned this story and why I chose to do what I did. And also a little bit of what this story is about.

This story started out as an exercise, to see if I could take a character I love and create something with more depth. I love Byakuya as a character, all the Kuchikis I guess can be included into this, but we'll stick with Byakuya. But for a semi-main character(not really a main character but I don't feel he was minor either) he was just sorta flat. There was not much depth to him besides a small little note here or there about his past. I wanted to see if I could develop him further into a more complex individual….so BE WARNED...if you love the Original Byakuya...you might be disappointed ^^;

This story is an alternate world romance fantasy. It does not take place in japan though I kept with the japanese name theme just to keep everything cohesive. So think of it as it's only place and time...things may not make sense but that's because it is it's own world. It's set in a time of a prosperous fantasy kingdom. So it has that very opulant princess fairytale feel to it but with a few modern twists...like medicine, electricity, and protection. But in general it'll keep with the theme of a medieval inspired fantasy.

I've also chosen to change the relationship between Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki from one of separation to a more friendly vibe. I wanted these two characters to be tightly bonded more like brothers then the "better and lesser" class separation that this sort of time and the original story had.

I also want to note that I chose to replace Byakuya's father with a different man because it fit better with the story I wanted to convey. SPOILERS! If you don't read the manga or follow online articles that delve into the Kuchiki line don't read this!...anyway….as you dedicated bleach fans know Byakuya had a very kind father. For this story to work, I needed someone more imposing, rigid, and strict so I chose to replace him with a harsher, less likeable character.

This story also includes several Original characters i've developed and used previously in unpublished(soon to be published) works, to see the original design of these characters you can find information on them on my Fanfiction profile. These characters and their history are altered depending on the story I put them in. But I like to think of my Original characters as actors playing a part ;) they remain similar with slight variations in history or personality that plays best to the individual story.

I should mention this is the first time i've ever writing a preface for one of my stories before, probably due to the fact that this story is unique in that it was originally just a "let's see" thing...I never expected the story to flesh out as well as it did, and as it continued I just felt it should be shared ;) There are works and plans for a Renji version of this story. So if you are more of a Renji Abarai fan be on the lookout for the "spin-off" to this story. ^~^.

I hope you enjoy my version of the character(s) as much as I had enriching them. OH! Also this story starts out with him as a young child and his personality changes and morphs as he ages. So you will see him develop from a fragile child...yes...I'm making him a bit more vulnerable in the beginning and having him blossom...heheh...no pun intended *looks at senbonzakura* into his final form as an adult. I felt the need to start young so that the readers could get an understanding of what made him into the man he is. This story already has a planned sequel too so be prepared for a generation two story based on this one...I generally have a lot of stories going at once, one for variety, and two, things just come to me sometimes and I feel like it should be written.

So if you are Reading any of my other titles...do not worry...this story will not take their place, and it doesn't mean those stories are being shelved or pushed aside. Yokai Moon fans can relax...the story will still have it's two week posts ;) as will this and any others I choose to post from this point on. Now go forth and enjoy ^~^

Oh! And please give me feedback and comments on how you like the story. I also accept constructive criticism...when it's constructive ;) positivity makes me write more often~ 3


	2. Chapter 1

A small girl sat in a lavish palace garden humming a nursery rhyme she could not recall from where she had heard it. She smiled and nodded her head to the sound of her rhyme as she played with the flowers that surrounded her. She lifted her head in surprise and grinned. A tall, broad man bent down and picked her up. He ruffled her raspberry colored hair as she giggled. "I've been looking everywhere for you young lady!" he chastised playfully. His voice was clear and deep with a note of mischief that could be heard to a well trained ear. Likely from a time not long ago.

She just grinned at him as she clung to his fine clothes. She smiled as she leaned against him inhaling his spicy scent that was warm and comforting to her. He held her close as he walked out of the garden. "I heard you humming that melody again." He stated.

She slowly lifted herself away from him, examining his expression, she should see his jaw was tense but his expression was unreadable, she frowned. "Do you not like it?" she asked sadly. He glanced down at her for a moment and flashed her a confident smirked.

He shook his head. "It's not that." She felt his body relax slight as he tilted his head towards the girl and gave her a sidelong glance that was soft and kind. "Do you know where you heard that rhyme?" he asked her curiously.

She dropped her gaze to the pins on his blue sash. She watched as they gleamed in the bright sun as they danced and moved with the motion of his gait. She thought for a moment before answering. Finally she murmured. "Not exactly. I just remember she had a beautiful voice."

He let out a quiet sigh as he spoke. "I suppose you wouldn't remember her. You were only three when you lost your mother."

She looked up at him in surprise. "So, mommy sang that to me?" she asked curiously. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Rinka. Your mother loved you and your brother very much" His eyes narrowed affectionately as he smiled at her. Then he turned his gaze on her firmly "...But you know...You can't run to the garden every time you want to avoid the prince…" He narrowed his gaze at her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, burying her face in suit jacket and groaned.

"But dad-" She whined. He shook his head, cutting her argument off.

"No Rinka...you know your duty as a young lady in this castle, and this family. You are being considered to one day be his bride, but one day is far, far away...right now, you just need to get to know him. He's just a playmate." He smiled at her reassuringly. She turned her gaze away from him and pouted. Shooting him a defiant side long glance before sighing in defeat.

He set her on the ground and she walked beside him as they left the garden when a young boy approached her. He smiled gently. He had jet black hair and steel colored eyes that overflowed with warmth. He was small for his age, and coupled with a light frame made it hard to play with him in her mind. The young boy wrapped his fingers around the loose fabric of her dress and tugged gently at it as he gazed at her pleadingly. Rinka sighed with slight irritation at the young boy's quiet begging. Next to him was a young boy, only two years older than the prince. He had dark raspberry colored hair and brown eyes. He was also dressed finely in a suit very similar to her father's with the exception of a wooden practice sword slung around his hip. He laughed at the obvious irritation on her face. She narrowed her eyes and retorted "Shut it, Renji!" she snapped. Her father gave her a gently tap on the back of the head.

"Be nice! You're a lady, you don't talk to your brother that way…" She winced and rubbed her head. She gave her father an apologetic look.

"Sorry." she muttered glaring at her brother. Renji fought back his fit of giggles behind his hand their father gave a warning glare at Renji.

Renji saw his warning and composed himself. He saw his father crossing his arms, he cleared his throat coaxingly. Renji rubbed his head sheepishly and turned to Rink. "Sorry Rinka." Their father relaxed and his lip curled into a faint smile.

"Now...You two...behave. Treat the prince nicely...if I find out you two hurt him...you'll be in big trouble…." He warned the two mischievous children.

Renji smiled. "No worries dad. I'll make sure Rinka plays nice." Renji teased, Rinka shot him a warning glare and crossed her arms muttering under her breath. Their father hung his head and rubbed his temple.

"Alright." He sighed out. "I've got to meet with the King….be...nice." He said firmly, before turning to leave.

Rinka sighed. "Alright…." She looked at Renji. "Now what? He can't exactly...play….He's a prince."

The prince's eyes narrowed. "I indeed do play" he retorted as he crossed his arms, haughtily. Rinka looked at him in surprise. She composed herself.

She crossed her arms. "Ok...Your Highness. What do you play?" The prince flashed a mischievous grin. He waved them to follow.

Renji chuckled and glanced at his sister. "I play with the prince all the time...it's the adults who make him look like he's a fragile piece of art."

Rinka narrowed her gaze at the two retreating boys and muttered. "I have a feeling we're going to get in trouble for this…."

Renji overheard her utterance, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Nah...We always make it back before the change in guard." Rinka snapped her head in his direction, she felt the blood drain from her face.

She hissed under her breath. "You mean we're leaving the castle grounds?!" The prince looked over his shoulder and laid a finger on his lips. Warning the two to quiet down as he came to a stop at the edge of the corridor. He motioned for the two to get behind him.

They mirrored his moves as he poked his head around a corner. He smiled as he watched the last guard round the far corner. He quietly made his way to towards the opposite wall and waved them to follow. He looked over at the two siblings. "We'll need to hurry, the next guard will round the corner in about one minute." Rinka felt the color drain from her face even more as she watched the young prince climb awkwardly up onto a window sill before disappearing through an open window. She ran over to it and peered out to see him climbing out of a bin of straw before looking up at Rinka from the ground waving them down. "Hurry!" he whispered loudly urging her to follow his lead. She sighed in relief. She turned on her brother who was next. He was already perched on the sill ready to jump.

"Are you crazy! Dad's going to murder us!" Renji rolled his eyes and waved her concern off. He looked at her as he steadied himself in his perch on the angled sill, steadying himself with one hand on the edge of the window before he reassured her.

"We've not gotten caught yet. It'll be fine. As long as we're back before the end of the meeting no one will know." He smirked at her trying to calm her anxiety. He then carefully jumped from the window, landing into the straw bin as the Prince had done. He quickly climbed out of the bin and motioned for his sister to follow. "Come on! It'll be fun...I promise...the straw is soft!"

She hiked up her dress, holding the excess fabric in one hand as she awkwardly stood on the sill. She teetered as she tried to steady herself. The more she looked the further away the bin seemed. She took in a deep breath and let it out trying to calm herself "ok...here goes nothing" she closed her eyes and jumped from the sill. She let out a groan as she hit the soft straw. Her hair clung to her face. She could feel bits of straw stuck to her hair. The boys chuckled as she sprawled out of the bin and landed on the ground. She stood up brushing off her dress and pulling bits of straw from her hair. "Ya, ya….laugh it up Renji!" she glared at her brother as she finished before the two motioned her to follow them. They cautiously made their way through the castle grounds undetected and made their way down to the creek. The climbed a hill and came to a gentle flowing creek. The prince started taking his boots and refinery off and laid it under the shade of a tree. Renji followed suit, he glanced at his sister.

"Guess you don't want take a swim right?" he teased.

Rinka glared as she sat down under the tree. "Very funny...i'm not gonna take my dress off...nor am I going to get soaked because you boys want to pretend to be fish!" She sighed then smiled. "I'll just watch from here" she shooed them both off to go play. Rinka watched in amazement as the two boys played and splashed in the cool water. She sat on the edge of the water just watching them. The prince smiled at her and waved her to join, pleading and coaxing her from the river. She, let out a sigh and muttered under her breath as she picked up her dress and tied it off above her knees and joined them. They spent a couple hours running and splashing in the water. By time the two were done she was completely soaked. The two boys had spent all their energy splashing around in the water and made their way to rest under the shade of the leaning willow near the edge of the river. Rinka made her way to a sunny patch of grass not far from the two boys. She laid in the sun to let her dress dry. Renji had passed out under the tree.

The young prince quietly came and sat next to her as she enjoyed the wamth of the sun heating and drying her dress. "I guess girls really can't play like boys do." he sighed dismissively. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his cheek against the top of his knee and glanced at her apologetically. She smiled and propped herself up on her elbows.

"No...not really. But it was fun watching you two play. I never thought a prince would actually leave the castle without guards or nannies though." she chuckled as she looked over at the demure prince. she sat up and looked closer at him.

He chuckled. "I don't like being shadowed all the time. No way my nanny or butler would ever let me come out here and play in the creek...like other boys. In the fall I even play with the farmer's children in the empty fields." He smiled proudly at her, his large grey eyes bright and happy as he watched her.

Rinka laughed. "And your father...he doesn't know?" she asked in curiously.

He shook his head, then laid back and looked up at the sky above them. "Nah. He's too busy running a castle to pay attention to me...Same with mom. She does all of his paper work...while he does all of the social stuff, like speeches, and parties...But she's not been well. Dad said it's because she's got another baby in her belly."

Rinka grinned. "Well...that's good...isn't it? You're going to have a little brother or sister...you won't be so lonely. Right?" She said reassuring him.

He shrugged. "Maybe. But mom and dad don't seem happy about it. They fight a lot, Dad seems even more stern lately because of it...I don't think he wanted this baby...That seems to be the topic of their fights."

Rinka smiled weakly. "I don't know my mom...except for a rhyme...and her beautiful voice...Renji doesn't even know that…He was just a baby when we lost our mom..." she dropped her gaze down to the grass as she played with the blades swaying in the breeze.

He nodded. "I'm sorry...I know I'm lucky to have both my parents…" he said apologetically. "Dad also told me about us...I know that's why you ignore me." He turned his head towards her as he laid in the grass.

His comment made her feel slightly ashamed for her recent aversion of him. She felt her face flush slightly with embarrassment as she averted his gaze. "Sorry...It's not that I hate you...I just don't want my future told to me. I want to do something...Like Dad. I'm a Duchess by birth...but I want to do more than just marry someone and be his wife." She spat out in disgust at the idea

He smiled. "I won't make you do things you don't want...if you want to be a bureaucrat or something...you have my blessing."

She scoffed. "You say that now...time will see." she retorted. "All noblemen change…"

He nodded. "Ya. people change when they grow up, don't they…." He narrowed his eyes firmly as he looked over at her, righting himself into a sitting position. "by the way. Don't call me your highness anymore...I hear enough of that at social gatherings. In private...just call me Byakuya."

She nodded. "Hmm...that's a long name...how about...Ya-ya? Or Yaku?."

He crinkled his nose and shook his head. "They sound like girl names…" he exclaimed defiantly. "But! i'll accept Bya...or Ku...if you must use a short name...otherwise I prefer Byakuya…" he stated with his typical gentle smile. They heard the distant clang of a bell tower and Byakuya jumped to his feet in surprise. "Oh no! It's late!" He swiftly made his way over to the tree that Renji was fast asleep under..

"We better get back before we do get in trouble." He grinned at Rinka. He turned back and started dressing into his finery. When he was done he gave Renji a tap with his boot. Renji woke up and looked at him. "We gotta go" Renji jumped up and started dressing back into his clothes.

They quickly ran back to the estate and snuck back into the castle grounds. Duke Renzo Abarai saw them as they crawled back through the gap in the fence. He sighed heavily and then chuckled as he watched the three of them laughing and playing around. The King stood next to him with his arms crossed, less than amused. Renzo sighed and shook his head. The king gave Duke Renzo Abarai a sidelong glance. The Duke cleared his throat. "They're kids. They were just having a little fun."

The King knitted his brow. "My son is not like other kids. He's the heir...and my only child...he can not just run around." He walked forward. Duke Renzo Abarai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Byakuya stopped laughing when he saw his father walking towards him. When he made eye contact they both stopped walking. Byakuya looked back sorrowfully at the two kids.

"I gotta go." Byakuya's shoulders slumped as he muttered. He walked towards his father dejectedly and they both walked away. The two kids saw their dad and made their way to him. The Duke smiled kindly. He knelt down and patted their heads.

"Don't worry. You two seemed to have fun with the young prince. I haven't seen him happier in a long time." He reassured them. Rinka and Renji smiled gleefully.

The next day, Renji made his way to Byakuya's room. He knocked quietly and waited. "Byakuya?" he called through the door but recieved no answer. Renji slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Byakuya sat up on his bed smiled weakly. "Guess we won't be doing that for a while."

Renji sat next to him quietly for a long moment, unsure on what to do. "What happened?" he asked.

"Father's forbidden me from leaving the inner courtyard...He wants me in sight of his office at all times now…" Byakuya uttered quietly. The pain could be sensed in his young voice. Renji could tell he was fighting back tears.

Renji sat back. He tilted his head to the side and stroked his chin in thought. "hmm...I'm sure we can find something to do that won't get you in trouble again…"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. He stood up from his bed and straightened his jacket so it set well and properly on his small frame "It's alright...my father is right, I'm the heir to the kingdom, I really can't be doing reckless things." Renji watched the boy, only a few years his minor acting like an adult three times his age and he could feel a pang of guilt and sadness at the sight.

Renji nodded. "Sorry. Being royal is hard it sounds like." Renji stated, Byakuya let out a chiding scoff..

"It's not as fun, that's for sure." Byakuya sighed out. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "If I could throw it all away...I would...Being the heir to a kingdom...it's nothing but lessons, and work...the little time I get to play is guarded by nannies and butlers, if you even want to call what they let me do, play…"

Renji slowly walked closer to the small boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There's one advantage" Renji grinned hopefully at Byakuya. "When you become King you can change EVERYTHING!...think about it!. Your kids will never have to be guarded by nannies or butlers. You could let them go and play and do whatever they wanted to do! And they're royal heirs so no one is gonna stop them from…." Renji thought excitedly. "...from...climbing trees!" He hoped on the young princes bed and held out his hand. Byakuya smiled as he placed his hand in Renji's and was hoisted unsteadily onto the soft bed. Renji started bouncing around the young prince happily. "They can run! Scream! Yell! Climb walls! You name it!" Byakuya started to chuckle lightheartedly before losing his balance and flopping onto the soft bedding. Renji fell back into the soft bed and the two boys laughed and panted exuberantly.

Byakuya sat back up and looked at Renji with his kind grey eyes. "You're right! My kids will never do what father is making me do!" He stated confidently when he heard his door creak open he paused and stared towards the door anxiously. He relaxed when he saw it was his mother. He smiled broadly and ran towards her.

She opened her arms as Byakuya ran towards her. She clutched him gently to her body and stroked his hair. "Now, what has my son so excited?" she asked sweetly. Byakuya buried his face in her dress for a moment, then looked at her.

"Mother! I'm going to change everything!" he stated with a determined gaze.

The queen smiled brightly and stroked his hair. "I believe you will. I believe you can do whatever you set your will to do." She tilted his head up towards hers and fixed the young boys hair. "Now, what is it that my young king wants to change?" she asked curiously.

Byakuya pulled away from his mother and stood firmly. "I'm going to change how princes and princesses are treated! My kids won't be forced to be guarded by nannies and butlers, or told to stay in their room and definitely they won't be told they can't leave the castle grounds." Byakuya crossed his arms defiantly.

The queen carefully knelt before the young boy. "I see. But I think it is too soon for my little prince to worry about things like babies when he's just a child himself." she stroked his cheek reassuringly, quietly wiping the small tears that tugged at the corner of his eyes. Renji quietly made his way out of the room, leaving the two be.

"Byakuya...my little ice prince, I know you are upset with your father's punishment. But he really does care about you, that is why he does the things he does." the queen soothed him. Byakuya leaned his cheek against her swollen belly.

"Do you know if i'll have a little brother or sister?" he asked quietly.

The queen stroked the young boy's cheek. "It's going to be a boy. You're going to be a big brother" Byakuya smiled faintly

"I'll make sure he never feels lonely or scared" He looked at his mother with a warm smile. "And he'll have all the play time he wants!"

The queen grinned at her son's innocence. "I'm sure you will Byakuya. You'll be a fine big brother. Just like you'll make a great King. You're a born leader, my son. I believe you will do things your way no matter the opposition."

Several months passed, and news came that the Queen had gone into labor. Byakuya sat outside of his mother's room waiting for news. Renji and Rinka were with him. The King sat in his study working when news reached his ears from a servant. The King's brow furrowed angrily. There had been a development. He swiftly made his way to the Queen's room, Byakuya watched as his father stormed past and burst in, shutting the door behind him.

He looked on her in anger. She averted his gaze as she held her newborn son. He took the child from her arms and pulled back the covering on the child's head. He narrowed his glare as he stared at the newly born infant with his small patch of auburn hair. He looked over at his wife before handing the child back to her. "I want you and that bastard gone by morning." He said as he made his way back towards the door. She called out to him.

"Wait!." she pleaded.

He tensed. And turned to face her. "I'll leave...under one condition."

He narrowed his gaze further, the vein in his neck became more prominent as he growled. "How dare you!" She glared right back.

"You know this is as much your fault as it is ours!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face. "Yes...We made a mistake...but you made a bigger one. You were never around...not for me...or your son...not in several years Masamoro! If you accept that. Then promise me you won't do anything to Duke Renzo..For the sake of your son's happiness. Those two kids are his only friends."

He let out an exasperated sigh…"Fine….but only because he's a good advisor...and with you gone there'll be no one to distract him...As far as Byakuya is concerned…" He leveled his gaze coldly on her. "...You're dead, You, and that bastard child...he'll never see or hear of you again...as far as he'll know, you and the child died during birth."

Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them from falling. The King left the room and shut the door. Byakuya stood from his seat and looked at his father expectantly with mild anxiety. He looked at Byakuya before turning to leave. "Dad! What's wrong?" The King stopped in his tracks. He turned half way to face his young son...without flinching he said.

"Your mother is gone. There will be no little brother either." Byakuya turned to run to his mother's room. The King yelled to him. "Stop it! You're the future king...do you not believe the word of your own father?" Byakuya fell to his knees and sobbed. "Grow up! King's don't cry when someone dies...they have to remain strong, our people rely on our steadfast fortitude, it doesn't look good when a leader shows weakness…" The king turned and walked away. He rounded a corner Duke Renzo was leaning against the wall listening to the exchange between father and son. The King paused momentarily when he saw Duke Renzo Abarai. He glared at him deeply. "Congratulations. You have a son. Too bad you'll never see him"

His eyes widened slightly and he looked away. He opened his mouth to speak and the king shot him a glare. "Be grateful. She saved your pathetic life. If I was a lesser man….all three of you would be dead right now. You're fortunate you are one of the best advisors among our allies." He sighed in frustration before leveling his cold start back onto Renzo. "You have until midnight, go be with them...at midnight I want them gone. I don't care where they go….I want them out of the estate."

He then swiftly began to walk away...he paused after a few steps turned sideways to look at Renzo and stated. "Oh! One more thing….As far as my son is concerned...they are dead. Keep it that way. He's never to know what you did. As long as my son is properly cared for, i'm all he needs."

Duke Renzo dropped his gaze as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He swiftly rounded the corner and found the young boy sobbing uncontrollably. " _You call this care_ " he thought angrily and sighed. He made his way to the tiny, frail child. He knelt down and scooped the young boy into his arms. Instinctively Byakuya dug his small hands into the Duke's coat and buried his face in his chest muffling his loud sobs. He carefully sat down on one of the benches that lined the corridor. He rubbed his back gently and rocked him and quietly hushed him as he tried to soothe the inconsolable child "I'm sorry your Highness…" It was all he could think of saying. Rinka and Renji sat nearby, unsure on what to do. He stroked the child's hair "It's alright Byakuya. Wherever your father fails...I'll be there to pick you up."

Byakuya lifted his head for a moment and sniffled. He then leaned his cheek back against his chest, comforted by the Duke's gentle touch. A touch similar to the one his mother used to give him. He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Renzo rose and carried him to his bed. Rinka and Renji followed quietly and poked their head in. The Duke smiled gently and lifted a finger to his lips telling them to remain quiet. After he shut the door tightly he turned to his children. "The young prince is going to need you two more then ever. You two know what it's like to not have a mom. He'll need your comfort." They nodded. He escorted the two home and off to bed themselves and made his way to the Queen's quarters. He quietly entered her quarters. She looked at him as he leaned against the wall. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess I really fucked things up again." he said quietly. She shook her head reassuringly.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not like you raped me. I wanted it as much as you did, Renzo...Renzo. You are not perfect, you are still very human, with very human needs." she said kindly. He scoffed and made his way over to her.

"The King said you are to be gone by midnight." She nodded and handed the tiny infant over.

"I know he's keeping you from our son...so hold him while you can." He carefully took the small infant in his arms and held him close as the tears silently fell. He stroked the tiny child's head as he slept.

"Damn this hellish hair." he retorted self chidingly. "If he had been born black haired, instead of burnt auburn...Byakuya would not have lost his mother." he sighed. He lifted his head

She looked at him. "How is he? I could hear him sobbing horribly" she looked painfully at him.

He smiled weakly. "He'll recover. He's young. He's asleep right now." He looked at her and patted her arm "I promise I'll watch over him...I don't trust the King's word. He says he's all the boy needs...but...that man's parental sense is less than accurate" he said quietly.

She smiled. "Thank you. He needs someone...I know my husband won't take time to take care of him."

He nodded. "What's one more" he said with a smile. "Besides. He needs a stable father figure in his life...a prince raised by nannies and butlers will just ruin him and harden his heart."

She nodded. "Now to figure out what I'm going to do." she sat up in thought.

"I know a place. They'll take care of you until you are on your feet." He stood up and aided her out of the bed. "By the way. What do you want to name him?"

She smiled. "I was thinking...Niji." He nodded and smiled.

"Niji is a good name. I'm sure you'll raise him well...I'll try to visit, when I can...but…" he averted his gaze as they walked.

She shook her head. "I know. You won't abandon him."

In the morning, Byakuya woke up with a start. He threw his sheets aside and ran down the hall to his mother's room. He threw open the door and fell to his knees. He watched as the tears silently fell from his eyes and hit the ground. He jumped with a start when he saw a large shadow fall over him. He looked up over his shoulder sorrowfully. He saw Renzo. He opened the door all the way and knelt down next to him. He stroked his head comfortingly. Byakuya wiped his eyes on his sleeve "I thought…." he dropped his gaze and closed his eyes tightly. "I thought…" he started to sob. "...it was just a nightmare." He wiped his eyes and looked at the Duke. The Duke pulled him closer and rubbed his back.

"When bad things happen. We all wake up hoping it's just a bad dream." He picked the young prince up and placed him on his feet. "But, you know, your mother loved you very much."

He smiled weakly and nodded. He straightened his clothes and turned towards the door "Ya…I guess I should start my lessons...I have to become the next king after all...mom would want that." Renzo ruffled his hair playfully.

"She would be very proud to see you grow up big and strong. She'll always be watching you." He smiled and walked down the hall. The Duke sighed as he sat there. He finally stood up and made his way to the King's study.

He paused before entering knowing he was entering a dragon's lair...today, and for the rest of his days. He took his usually spot alongside the King. The King gave him a quick glance when he entered the room and went back to his work. They stayed there in strained silence.

"You should go see him…" Stated Renzo. The king put his quill down and turned to face the duke.

"Oh? And what for?" He asked with a glare.

"Your son needs you...he just lost his mother and baby brot-"

The King stood from his chair and made his way towards Renzo. "And who's fault is that?! And that boy is not his brother!" he grabbed Renzo by the front of his jacket. Renzo just continued to stare into the king's eyes, glazed with anger and hurt.

"...You're right, your majesty….it is my fault...but it's not mine alone." The King shoved Renzo back and turned away from him. "Your grace. I am sorry for my betrayal. It must hurt to lose such a beautiful wife. And whether you want to accept it or not, he is still Byakuya's half-brother. They share the same mother...that can't be changed. But you have a young son who needs a father...just go comfort the young boy, he's hurting terribly." Renzo pleaded.

Masamoro shook his head. "He must learn that bad things happen to good people….people die when you need them most, and friends will betray you" he shot a glare at Renzo before sitting back down behind his desk. "...Byakuya has to learn that he can only comfort himself. Other's will not always be there."

Renzo waited a moment, hoping the king would change his mind or think about what he had said. "But sir...he's only four...you can't expect him to grow up at four years old."

"...this matter is closed for debate. I'm his father and I'll do as I wish" the king's words were quiet and final. Renzo nodded reluctantly.

"Yes. your majesty...you are his father….not me." he stated before continuing on with his work.


	3. Chapter 2

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Seasons came and went. Byakuya slowly grew into an accomplished young prince. He had recently turned ten years old and was working diligently on his courtly studies. Renji had become his knight and stood by his side day by day.

Byakuya put his quill away and grinned at Renji. "Why don't we go down to the creek. Not like my father will notice."

Renji snickered. "Well wherever you want to go is fine with me….and frankly this office is stuffy."

With a nod they quietly made their way out of the castle grounds, down to the village outskirts to fool around in the creek. After they spent a long afternoon goofing off they sat under the tree talking.

"Remember when we all came here. That was a great time." Byakuya reminisced as he leaned back and looked up at the sky through the tree's branches.

Renji turned his head towards Byakuya. He raised a brow and grinned teasingly. "You mean when my sister would join us?...Or should I say...your fiancee" he teased.

Byakuya's cheeks flushed. "Shut it! I wasn't thinking of her like that….Why'd you have to say it like that...my dad set that betrothal up..."

Renji laughed. "It's no secret you have a crush on her. Not that that's a bad thing...I mean...after all you two will marry in a few years"

Byakuya sat up with a sigh and scratched his head. "I do not!" he denied. "But...Don't remind me...I know she doesn't want it...frankly I don't like this forced marriage crap either….She wants to be a bureaucrat...and why shouldn't she...you know?"

He smirked. "Ya. She'd love to work in the court like dad does. She really wants to be like father."

Their conversation was interrupted by a deep voice. "I knew i'd find you two here….Your highness...your father is requesting your presence." they looked up and saw Duke Renzo Abarai.

Both the boys sighed and stood up. They made their way back quietly to the castle. Rinka, who was five years older than Byakuya was waiting for them. When she spotted Byakuya she clenched her fists and made her way swiftly over to him. She pointed a finger under his nose "Your father is tearing the castle apart looking for you." she chastised with concern.

Byakuya scoffed. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight as he turned his gaze away and rolled his eyes. "See you later" he waved as he passed her, smirking. He made his way to his father's office.

Masamoro was fuming. He glared heatedly at his rebellious son. "What have I told you about leaving the castle?!" he boomed. His vein in his neck prominantly throbbing with agitation.

Byakuya just shrugged dismissively as he leaned back into the opulant chair and crossed one leg over the other. "What are you going to do? You can't stop me and you know it...you've tried. It's not like i'm running. You get your relaxation from bedding noblewomen and maids...I get mine by going down to the creek. I don't go alone so I don't see the big deal." He retorted as he placed his hands behind his head turning his gaze away from his agitated father.

The King slammed his palm down on his desk. "You need to change that attitude if you ever plan to be in charge of this castle. Or this country. You can't go running off when you are bored!"

Byakuya sighed with agitation, his brow twitched before he turned his gaze on his father again. "What did you want?"

Masamoro sat back down into his chair with a heaving sigh. "I'm thinking of annulling your betrothal. Lady Abarai is not the type of woman fit to be your queen." He stated matter of factly.

Byakuya sat up in surprise and shock. His eyes widened momentarily before he furrowed his brow and glared. "Why? She's got everything needed to be Queen! She's got a good bloodline, She's confident, strong, beautiful...Besides, I know her best. I'm not going to marry any other woman. And if you force me...You can consider the family line ending...right here." he threatened.

King Masamoro narrowed his eyes further and leaned over the table towards his son. "I see. So, it's your way or nothing?" He inquired with slight agitation, Byakuya nodded determinedly.

"The only woman I want as my wife is Lady Abarai. Anyone else would be a waste of your resources, and a waste of my time." He crossed his arms defiantly as he felt his lips pull tightly over his clenched teeth.

Masamoro sat back. "That's too bad. Because I've already taken care of it. I knew you'd object...But this is not your decision to make...it's mine. When you have children...you'll understand."

Byakuya narrowed his gaze and scowled. "When I have children? I won't have any. And no woman can make me!" he exclaimed, slamming his small fist on the arm of the chair making it rattle slightly.

The King leaned over his desk and grinned wryly. "Oh? And what do you know about love and children...Have you even kissed a girl?" He knew the answer as he watched Byakuya fidget nervously in his seat.

Byakuya averted his gaze. "well...No...not exactly" he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then don't preach what you don't know about. You will change your view….one day. I'll allow you to take her as a second wife or something...but not your queen." he stated with a wave of his hand as he went back to his document.

Byakuya snapped his head back at his father. "What do you mean? Second Wife?" He demanded.

He glanced up for a moment. "Just as I said. You can take her as a bride...after you marry a true princess...she is not a royal, thus she is not suitable to be your wife and Queen...But you can have her as a backup of sorts...if something were to happen to the Queen...and you two haven't produced an heir...and children you have with her will be considered legitimate heirs...I guess you can think of her as a lover...or concubine." Masamoro stated nonchalantly as he went back to reading the document he had in his hand.

Byakuya fought to keep his rage under control. "A lover….a concubine!?" he scoffed angrily. "But she is the daughter of a Queen! You and I know it! You can't do that!" he hissed.

Masamoro raised a brow and curled his lip into a smirk. "She very well may be the daughter of a queen. But she's illegitimate. Duke Renzo did not marry the queen...they had both her and Renji in secret...so...I can...I will, and I did….her father has no say in it either. She's a young, healthy, mature woman...it'd be a waste to let her go to be some court bureaucrat. Plus her Royal blood is a secret...thanks to her father's weakness for royal ladies..." he sneered as he rolled his eyes.

"Does she know about the cancelled betrothal?" He asked coolly, trying to get his emotions under control.

Masamoro nodded as he kept reading his document. "Of course. She's known for months. And her father's known for over a year." He waved his son off. "You may go. This conversation ended a long time ago…"

Byakuya turned on his heel and left the room. Rinka found him storming the hall. He stopped in his track when he saw her and looked away. "I'm...sorry….my father's a real peice of shit…" he uttered with a hurt look in his eyes.

She smiled kindly. "It's fine. He's the King...his word is law." She patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and left. He watched sadly as she turned the corner. He knitted his brow together and narrowed his gaze. He could feel his jaw clench in anger. He clenched his hands into firm fists trying to get himself back under control

" _It's not fine…"_ he thought to himself as he stared off into the distance.

He jumped in surprise when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Duke Renzo looking at him with his usual kind gaze. "What's got the young prince all worked up...hmm?" he said with a smile.

Byakuya relaxed his shoulders and sighed heavily. He leaned against the marble wall and crossed his arms. "It's not fair…" he muttered as he dropped his gaze to the ground, his brow dropping deep in thought.

The Duke urged him on. "Come with me. Sounds like you could use a break." Byakuya shoved his hands in his pockets and followed him. He looked at the Duke's back sullenly. The Duke led him down the hall to his own private chambers. Byakuya had been here many times, and continued to come here whenever he needed advice.

He motioned for him to take a seat as he set some tea down on a table next to the large winged chair he fell into it. Renzo sat in the identical chair across from him. "So. What's got your feathers ruffled?" He inquired as he started to take a sip of the tea as he watched the prince stare at his drink.

Byakuya sighed in defeat and took a sip before setting the cup down. "My father told me about the annulment." He finally stated as he leaned back into the chair. He avoided the Duke's gaze.

"Hmm. I see. So...The King finally told you about the annulment between you and Rinka." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his large, muscular hand.

He glanced back at the Duke. "You can't seriously be ok with your daughter possibly being used as one of my father's pawns! I know him! He says I can take her as a second wife...but...I bet he has plans to use her as contractual marriage between another country." he finally blurted out in exasperation.

The Duke chuckled and set his cup down. He smiled wryly at the prince and narrowed his gaze. "Rinka is my first born. She's also my only daughter...of course it saddens me. But there's nothing I can do. He is the King. His word is law. Rinka knows and understands this. She's been raised that way. She knows what's expected of her. Both as a woman, and as the daughter of a Duke. To her...it's her duty, not just to me, but to her country...that is what it means to be noble"

Byakuya felt a sharp pain in his heart when he heard that. "She really didn't want to marry me did she?" he asked sullenly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "It's not that." Renzo put his cup down and sighed as he thought for a moment. "Byakuya..You are a cherished friend to her. And i'm sure that feeling is mutual. But there is a major age difference between you two right now, boys and girls mature at different rates. That can't be denied. Rinka is almost of age. She's fifteen. You are only ten. By time you are a legal adult she'll be nearly twenty one. Right now she only sees you as the cute little boy who smiles kindly. She doesn't realize yet you are on the cusp of maturing yourself. Transitioning from a boy to a man. In a few short years. Your age differences will be meaningless. As of right now. She thinks you will always be that sweet little boy. She has no idea that you're going to mature into something she may develop affection...maybe even love towards. That's why to her. Being your future queen..or your second wife is the same thing. In her mind...the end result is the same. She will belong to you."

Byakuya narrowed his gaze and frowned. "I don't want to own...anyone...especially Rinka….She's...different...Actually, there is one thing I'd like to do for her. And I know I can do it without father's permission." he raised his gaze back up to meet the Duke's, determination burning brightly in his cool grey eyes.

"Oh?" he widened his eyes in surprise. "And what would that be?" He inquired as he leaned towards the young prince

Byakuya picked up his cup of tea and took a long sip. "I want her to do what she wants. I want her to finish at Nobel de la Academie. She can get the schooling she desires to be a bureaucrat there... I'd love for her to be my advisor when she finishes."

The Duke smiled and his expression softened. "I'm sure she'd like that very much. But if you are going to do it. You better do it swiftly. There's also the concern of her lineage. That school only accepts children of royal birth."

Byakuya crossed his arms and smirked at the Duke with a devious, cocky grin. "You really think I don't know her lineage. I have my own information network. I know who, or more accurately, what she is…and Renji as well...they don't know their own bloodline...do they?...Duke Abarai Renzo?"

Renzo chuckled and set his cup aside. "You are going to be one intimidating King someday. You have all your ducks in a row...don't you?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Ever since my father started distancing himself from me, I took it upon myself to make sure no one would ever cross me again. Of course some things I can't get access to cause father's just as meticulous...which is why I didn't know of this annulment. Father doesn't realize what kind of demon he's spawned yet. I like to keep it that way."

The Duke nodded in agreement. "You're like a wolf, you have a wild and unruly spirit...but a kind heart...I hope you don't harden your heart like your father did though...that will make you a monster. A wolf...I can deal with...a monster…." he shook his head.

Byakuya curled his lip into a wry smirk. "It'd take a lot to turn me into a heartless demon….Also…" He let his lip fall into a serious line. "I vow to make Rinka my wife. She deserves to be Queen."

The Duke sighed. "I love your determination, but do you know if that's what she wants. If it's one-sided...then it's just you being selfish. I want my daughter happy. If you are ever blessed with a daughter. You'll understand."

Byakuya scoffed and crossed his arms. "Ya. Like that'll happen. I don't want kids. I know I have to have them...but I don't know..." The Duke just laughed heartily.

"Why do you think royals have betrothals...hmm? It's to set their son's and daughters up so they can have babies."

The color drained from his face. "Wait! so...Rinka and I were supposed to…." he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

The Duke stood up and patted his shoulder as he passed him. He turned and leaned his large forearms over the top of the chair Byakuya was sitting in and rested his chin as he looked down on the petit boy. "You're young. Right now you think marriage is just a union of a man and woman. Have you ever wondered why it's specifically a man. And a woman?" he teased him.

Byakuya groaned and sunk lower into his chair. The Duke leaned over the top of the chair looking down on him. He ruffled his hair playfully "Don't fret about it. You're only a boy. You have several years before you have to worry about your obligations."

He looked up at him and raised a brow. "My...obligations?" he looked at the Duke quizzically.

Renzo sighed and dropped his head for a moment before raising it to look at Byakuya "Geez...your father hasn't taught you anything has he…" he sighed as he walked back around the chair and knelt before the young prince "Ok, Byakuya…" he knelt down in front of the chair so he was at eye level with the boy. Every King has one major duty that takes priority above all others. That's to find a good match and produce at least one heir. It's easy to think a King's duty is to his country...and well, it is...but a country isn't going anywhere...kingdoms rise and fall. But the land stays the same. A king can die at anytime...illness, famine, murder...so it's important that he secure his bloodline, an heir's duty is to protect his bloodline...to do that, he must produce heirs. Ideally lots of them. The more heirs a king has, the more prosperous he appears. A fertile king is believed to be a wise King, one who can lead his country to prosperity and happiness…."

Byakuya sighed. "I get it...I don't like it...but I get it...I know if I asked father he'd just tell me I should have known this." The Duke tousled his hair again, Byakuya just groaned as he retied his small ponytail.

"You seemed to have calmed down now. Why don't you get going...I'm sure you have other things to do besides get life coaching from this old Duke." Duke Renzo smirked.

He nodded and sighed. "Ya...I'll get that paperwork ready for Rinka...with luck...I can have her on her way by tonight."

The Duke nodded as the boy left his chambers. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "He's a good boy Rinka...you may not like him now...but by time you get home...you may feel differently." he uttered to himself as he watched the door close behind the young, elegant prince.

Later that night Rinka came bursting into her father's chambers, she was holding the paperwork that Byakuya had promised. She eagerly showed it to him. "I can't believe it." she clutched the papers to her chest. "He's such a kind prince." she said excitedly

The Duke just chuckled. "He's more than kind. I'm not saying this is a bride's price...but he really likes you. And I don't mean as a friend...right now he's young and infatuated...but by time you get home...he'll be a man, Rinka. He won't be the little boy you see before you now. He'll be twenty."

She just waved it off and rolled her eyes. "He's still going to be a child compared to me." she retorted.

"Rinka" she looked at her father when she heard his serious voice. "Just consider his feelings. Don't use him for his kindness. He is doing you a great service….one he'll probably get in trouble for. After all… you're position lies in the king's hands...not the princes to trifle with...prince Byakuya wants you to be his right hand...in more ways than one way."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll make my decision on that when I get home." she said calmly, brushing the topic aside completely.

"Rinka...it is not wise to mess with the infatuation of a young man. Byakuya may only be ten...but he's old enough to start having feelings towards girls...you could very well be his first love...you crush that heart now and you can create something you didn't mean to...you could cause him to have a complete aversion to affection….just be careful" He warned.

Rinka nodded quietly. "I know...I won't lead him on...I promise" she said reassuringly. Renzo nodded and patted his daughter of the shoulder.

Late that night, Byakuya walked her to the front gate to see her off. She couldn't help but feel odd next to him. Mainly because she was twice his size, and because of what her father had told her. She shook her head and buried her thoughts. As she glanced at him quickly she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like in ten years time...would her father be right, and would he really be someone she would want to please? Or would he always be the little boy that clung to her. Even now he had a broad, youthful smile on his face, but she could also see things in his features that were slowly morphing away form the cherubic youth to a more refined, more masculine appearance.

As she prepared to depart she knelt over and gave him a firm hug. "Thank you, your highness. She gently kissed his cheek as she released him from his hug. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment then his face lit up with embarrassment...he averted her gaze to try and hide the flush that was spreading across his cheeks. She could see it clearly in the moonlight though.

He cleared his throat. "You better get going before father discovers what i've done….Rinka...I…" he paused" He then turned to face her...she could see a burning determination in his eyes. His cheeks still stained with the rosy blush. "I want you to be happy...I feel, this would make you happy...a lot happier than being my second wife. I mean...technically you still are...but…" he groaned. "You know what I mean" his cheeks grew redder as he looked away and crossed his arms.

She smirked and planted a kiss on top of his head. "I know. You knew I wanted to do this….and I thank you for the opportunity." She got into her waiting coach and he waved her off. He waited until the coach was out of sight before exhaling...Renji walked up from his waiting spot several feet behind him and stopped alongside the young prince.

"You've made my sister very happy." he reassured him. "She's cried herself to sleep for the past week with worry over what your father's plans may be….she's accepted it...but that doesn't mean she liked the idea."

Byakuya scoffed…"Who would? Who wants to be some man's political pawn...she deserves more than that...So do you" Byakuya stated cryptically, at that he turned back and headed into the castle. Renji wasn't sure what he meant by that comment but chose not to address it.


End file.
